Rithem and Blues the sequal
by teenfox
Summary: getting drunk at a party causes Lina to run away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the blues brothers. How many times am I going to have to say that one?

A/N: ok yes I'm making a sequel because I am a loser:P

* * *

It was quite at the Rithem and Blues apartment that could have been because they were out partying instead of being home. Just then the door to the apartment swung open and two laughing fools in suits came in the door. Obviously drunk. Oh my.

They plopped onto the couch and continued to laugh.

"I-I'll get summer bear…" Elwood slurred as he got off the couch and stumbled to the kitchen.

"A-alright b-but it better not bight." Lina said slouching over.

Elwood came back with the BEER and sat down on the couch next to her.

She quickly nabbed the beer and started to drink it. "hey, hey Elwood, y-you better not take advantage of me in my un-sooober state. Don't even come near me I-I know that look in you eyes!"

Elwood looked at her and then looked at the TV that was turned off. "there's nothing good on… lets get laid."

"Alright but you better n-not take advantage of m-me!" Lina gurgled and followed Elwood to his room.

* * *

It was five AM in the morning.

Lina jumped out of bed. "Oh my god what have I done?!" she looked over at the sleeping Elwood. He was so handsome just lying there but she knew she couldn't bear to face him. She quickly got up and dressed as fast as she could, then packed all of her things.

She stood at the front door, her hands filled with suitcases. She looked back to see Elwood still sleeping in the bed. His hair swooped over his face. A tear rolled down her face as she turned and opened the door.

The door slammed so she hurried down the hallway quickly and than caught a taxi outside.

"Where are you going ma'am?" the taxi driver asked as she got in.

She paused for a minute and then suddenly it hit her. "the airport."

Elwood woke up to the slamming of the door. He immediately got out of bed and put on a housecoat. He Ran to Lina's room, but all that was left was a few posters and a note.

_Dear Elwood,_

_I am sorry it had to end like this. I love you_

_Lina Rithem 3_

Elwood through the paper and ran out of the apartment and out to the street where he saw the taxi drive away. He caught a small glimpse of Lina's face but it was to late the driver drove away.

Elwood began to cry. He walked into the apartment and sat on the sofa.

* * *

8 YEARS LATER

Lina Rithem lived in Canada in a small house located in Kanata outside of Ottawa. She hardly had a yard and all that was a yard was filled with flowers. She now worked as a day care teacher.

It was early morning and at this time of day she was busy making a lunch for her 7-year-old son. That's right son!

"Mom, how come everyone else's dad's come to the "where my dad works" day and I don't have one?" asked a small boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Because Elwood. Eat you're breakfast." Lina said not moving her eyes from the dishes she was doing.

"But mom. How come I don't know who my daddy is?" The little Elwood Jr. asked. "I want to know!"

"Honey, you're daddy is a famous singer in a blues band. He has no time to be here in Kanata." Lina explained at last. "Now you better get going or you're going to miss the bus!"

The little Elwood nodded and shuffled outside. He walked down to the corner and waited for his bus. He noticed a poster on the light post and started to read it.

"The Blues Brothers band. From Chicago. Playing at the Scotia bank place tonight." Elwood scratched his chin. "Hey wait, there the Blues Brothers. That probably means they'll know my daddy! And the Scotia bank place isn't that far from my school!"

Elwood made up his mind he was going to see the Blues Brothers! His bus pulled up and he got on it.

* * *

A/N: soooo? What do ya think? Is it any good or what? oy i have been writing like no tommorow! hoooly! dont forget to reveiw! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All right I was distracted from finishing this story but now I'm back on track and it has my full attention.

* * *

Little Elwood got off of his school bus. He stood outside the gate looking in at his small school. He looked down the street at the Scotia Bank Place. He thought for a moment then ran for it. The bell to the school rang but Elwood Jr. kept running. He was nervous that someone would catch him and he would get in a lot of trouble, but it was so easy to get there! It was only a few blocks!

Elwood kept running until his legs felt like jello, he stopped and rested against a sign and tried to catch his breath. When he caught up with it he turned and looked at the sign he had been leaning on, it was the sign for the Scotia Bank Place! Elwood began to smile and walked through the parking lot towards the front door.

Once there, Elwood pushed open the big front doors and looked around. The place was pretty busy due to everyone running around for the show that was going on tonight. He walked up to the front desk and stood on his tiptoes just to see the lady behind it.

"Can I help you little boy?" the lady said looking over her glasses.

Elwood gave a sincere smile. "Yes ma'am I was just wondering if I could see the band please, its very important."

The lady looked down at him and gave him a small fake smile. "Little boy nobody can see the band besides you are to little to be here by yourself so why don't you just go back to where you came from before I call security."

Elwood frowned and slowly backed away; he turned and then ran out the front door. He leaned up against the wall and began to sob.

"I'll never figure out who my daddy is." He then looked up to see an old cop car and another car behind it reading "Blues Brothers Band". Elwood wiped his tears away and ran after the car.

* * *

Lina sat on the floor changing a diaper of a rather smelly baby. Six other children ran around screaming and yelling. The phone rang and Lina answered it.

"Hello?… What?! No, no he isn't sick he went to school!… well thank you sir… have a nice day too." Lina put down the phone slowly.

She got up off of the floor and picked up the freshly diapered baby. "Ok kids, we're going to go out for a little but. Everybody into the van!"

Lina ran out of the house with six kids following in excitement.

* * *

Little Elwood ran around to the back and saw the car. A few men started bringing instruments in and when he noticed the car was by its self he ran to it. He peeked into the old cop car to see what might be in there as clues to finding his father.

A tall thin man came up behind him; he was in a black suit, tie and sunglasses. He tapped the little guy on the shoulder making him jump about a mile.

"What are you doing back here little guy?" the man asked.

Little Elwood turned slowly. "I-I am really sorry mister, I just needed to find the band because I need their help!"

The man smiled. "Well it just so happens that you're talking to one of the famous Blues Brothers. So how can I help you?"

Elwood smiled a big smile. "Oh thank you so much sir! I need help looking for my father, he is a blues musician too."

"Well what's his name?" the man asked leaning on the car next to the boy.

Elwood stood in confusion. "Well… I'm not sure…"

"Well what is you're name?" the man asked him.

"My name is Elwood Rithem."

The man froze, he wasn't sure what to make of this.

"What's wrong mister?" Elwood asked, all his attention on the man. "Do you know him?!"

The man didn't answer for a while and then snapped out of his trans. "Yeah, yeah. Uh… I know who you're talking about for sure… um, but I think I should get you home you're mothers probably worrying about you…"

Elwood nodded and followed the man into the car.

* * *

A/N: Now I don't suggest you go out and get in a car with some hot guy in a black suit and fedora! Lol anyways what do ya think? Read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok here is another chapter to the story, I had to write it at school just so I could finish this story lol

* * *

The car drove smoothly on the roads, little Elwood told the man the directions to get to his house. The man looked at the young boy. Finally got up the courage to ask him some questions of his own.

"What is you're mothers name?" He asked knowing the answer fully well.

The young Elwood smiled. "I'm not sure what my mothers name is..." he gave a small laugh. "She has never told me before, but I think it starts with an L or something because of all the other moms calling her by her name."

The man nodded not showing how he really felt, he wasn't sure if he should do this, he wasn't sure what might happen. All he knew at the time being was that he had to get this kid home.

The young Elwood pointed to a road and the man turned down it. They passed about a dozen houses all looking the same.

"That's it! Right there with the green garage." Elwood said.

The man pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Elwood got out and ran to the house to get his mother. The man sat in the old car for a few minutes thinking and taking deep breaths. Finally he got out and leaned on the front of the car, this was his signature move.

* * *

Lina who had been worried sick over her poor baby was back in the kitchen making phone calls to see if anyone had seen her son. She paused when her young boy came into the kitchen grinning. She hung up the phone on the lady she was talking got and ran over to her son rapping him in a big hug.

"Elwood! Why on earth did you run away!" She cried.

"Well I just wanted to find my dad! And guess what mom, I found a man who knows him!" Elwood smiled.

Lina paused once again and pulled out of the hug to look into her sons blue eyes. She wondered who around here would know his father...

Elwood took her by the hand. "Come on mom he's right outside!"

Lina followed with thoughts running through her head. She stepped out the door after her son and looked out to see who it was. She almost fainted seeing who the man was, he was leaning on the car as she had remembered he always used to do.

"E-Elwood?!" She stuttered.

her son looked up at her.

"No, no not you dear..." She said trying not to confuse him.

"Hey Lina it'd been a while, you haven't changed much." the man smirked slightly as he got off of the car and walked over to her.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked trying hard to believe all this.

"We had a gig." He answered quickly.

"W-well come in, come in! We have nosy neighbours so how about I get you some... beer?" Lina said directing him into the house.

"A beer would be nice." he smiled.

Now sitting at the table, a beer in hand, they felt more relaxed.

"Elwood why don't you go play in you're room." Lina told him.

The young boy realised that they were going to have a grown up talk and did what he was told.

The man watched him go upstairs then returned his gaze to Lina. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lina sighed. "I didn't want things to be strange after that night so I ran... I didn't realize I had a bun in the oven till later and then for sure I couldn't face you again..."

the man laughed at the fact that she clearly hadn't changed. "You know me better then that, you should have known I would have been there for you."

"It wasn't that easy." She said quietly.

It was silent for a bit until the man spoke. "The boys got a nice name."

Lina chuckled a little. "Well he was named after his father."

This made the man smile too, but his smiled faded. "You never-"

"No... not after that." she cut him off knowing what he was talking about.

He nodded. "Well if you need me to be here..."

"Elwood, I don't know, I mean he just met you and he doesn't know you're his father." Lina sighed.

He reached out and held her hand. "Whatever you think you should do is fine with me."

* * *

A/N: I don't know where im going here... think I'm going to wright the last chapter for this and end it... no one likes a sequel that drags :P anyways tell me what you think! 


End file.
